Summer Vacation
by EverlarkForever901
Summary: Peeta and Katniss go on a vaction to the Beach with their friends and have fun.Not the best summary. First fan-fic Disclaimer: EverlarkForever901 does not own the hunger games!BTW, this is a Modern Day AU!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation Chapter 1

I was walking to my locker when i feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to face my amazing boyfriend Peeta. "Hi,Sweetheart." He says. "Hey,Babe." I reply. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk to our lockers,which are next to each other. He lets go of my waist and we put our books up and walk to the parking lot. When we walk up to his brand-new red sports-car,we see all of our friends. We walk up to them and see Madge and Gale making out,Johanna,Annie and Clove talking and Glimmer and Marvel making out, and Finnick,Cato,Thresh,Gloss and Rue racing around the parking-lot. When they all stoped we agreed to meet at my house i an hour and got into our cars,Me and Peeta,Gale and Madge,Cato,Clove,Glimmer and Marvel in Cato's car and the rest of them in Finnick's Truck. Peeta and I headed to our houses,which were next to each other. I got out of Peeta's car and walk with him to his house. We went upstairs and into his room. He went into his closet and got a suitcase while i got his shorts,swim trunks,and t-shirts and put them in his suitcase. When we finished we ran downstairs with his suitcase and went over to my house. He walked in with me and kissed me before i ran upstairs to pack while he was talking to my father and Prim. When i finish, I walk downstairs with my bag and find Peeta with Prim watching TV" Bye,Guys! "I say to my family as I grab Peeta and walk out the door. We get into his car while we wait for the rest of our group. After a while,they finally get here. We get in Cato's Truck and drive towards the airport.

~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~

We are sitting in a airplane on our way to California for our Summer and Peeta are sitting across from Madge and Gale,with the rest of our group infront of us or inback with us. Peeta is next to me asleep. His blonde curly locks are covering most of his sea blue eyes. I look across the aisle to see Madge and Gale asleep cuddiling. After two more hours, the capitian comes over the intercom and tells us that we will be landing land finally with a forceful thud and then slide on the runway plane finally parks and we get off the plane. After getting our luggage, we stand outside. Finally we arrived at the Beach Paridise!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know of what you think and sorry about the first mistake that i made, Acidentally posting my first two sentences without Knowing! Enjoy!**

Summer Vacation Chapter 2

We walk towards a limosouine with the name Mason on it. When we get there Johanna hugs the driver and then turns and says" Guys,meet my cousin,Drew." After we all greet him,he opens the door and we slide in. We ride in the car for about 25 minutes until we are told we may get out. Me and Peeta are the first two to get out so when we walk out we are amazed by the breathtaking sight of the sunset over the beach." Wow!"we both say at the same time. After we watch the limo leave we walk into the hotel lobby. "Hello,welcome to Hotel Carribian,how can we help you?" says a lady at the desk. "Hi,reservation for Mason,Johanna,please." Johanna answered." Okay,how many rooms?" she asks. "Um...Six."Jo replies. "Okay,here you go!" she says as she hands her six key the elevator jo says" Annie and Finnick,Room one,Madge and Gale,two,Katniss and Peeta,three,Clove and Cato,four,Marvel and Glimmer,five."she hands each of us a key and we walk out the elevator to a huge door with the number 321. Johanna walks in and signals for us to come all step into a huge living room with a kitchen to the side and a hallway with six doors in it. Peeta and I walk to the third room and put the card in until it pops open. Suddenly,I feel myself being lifted off my feet and being carried over someone's shoulder into the room. Peeta drops me to the only bed in the room and then lays down next to me. We talk a while about non-important stuff until we fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Peeta POV)

I wake up and see that im laying in a hotel room with Katniss sleeping next to me with her hands on my chest and mine on her waist. I carefully get off the bed so as to not wake Katniss but feel her sit up and look at me.I turn my head to her and see her smiling at me. I smile and say"Come on,lets go she where the others are at." She stands up,gives me a peck on the lips and grabs my hand and walks out.

(Katniss POV)

I pull Peeta into the living room and see all the other laying on the couch watching TV."Hey,sleepyheads,get enough sleep?" Gale asks. We smile and walk over to a love seat and sit down. We sit and watch the scary movie they were previously watching. All of us fall asleep sooner or later cuddiling into the person next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vacation Chapter 3

**BTW, I changed my username from Katniss901 to EverlarkForever901.**

Peeta POV

When I wake up, I feel something or someone laying next to me. I slowly turn my head to see Katniss cuddled up next to me. I smile as I see her asleep with a trace of a faint smile on her face. I look up to see the others either laying on a couch or on the floor leaning on the couch.I look at the clock and see that its twelve pm. I softly shake Katniss saying" Kat,wake up,babe we need to go eat breakfast." "Mmmm" she replied as she burried her face into his neck. She moves aside and I carefully get up. After Katniss and I change, we go around waking the others. They all change and we walk together downstairs to the Breakfast Room. After that , Katniss and I go upstairs and change into our swimwear. Katniss comes out wearing her Sunset Orange bikini and black sandles. I walk up to her and kiss her. Our kiss converts into something more passionate as I wrap my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. We pull away for air and smile at each other. We unwrap ourselves from each other and walk to the pool hand-in-hand. Katniss and the girls lay down on the beach chairs as the guys and I go into the pool. We joke around until Cato shushes us and points to the girls. We smile to each other as we tip-toe to the girls and stand over them. Cato takes Clove, Marvel takes Glimmer, Finnick takes Annie, Gloss takes Johanna, Gale takes Madge,and I take Katniss. We run to the pool as the girls screach in our ears. When we get to the edge of the pool, we throw them into the pool. When they come up from the water, they have a mischevious smile as they near the edge we are standing at. Next thing we know, the girls grab our ankles and pull us in. When I come up for air, I grab katniss from behind and hold her near me. She laughs as I grab her and say " Your bad!" She smiles and wraps her arm around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her lips onto mine. After we pull away for breath, we swim around playing with the guys. We eat dinner and go to our cabana. Katniss and I enter ours and she grabs her clothes and runs to the bathroom. I take my shirt and pants off, and put on my pajama pants. I lay down on the bed and wait for Katniss. She comes out, cuddles into me and we fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, thanks soo much for reviewing! Your reviews are the things that give me inspiration to update constantly. You have no idea how thankful I am about you guys! Thanks and enjoy!**

Madge POV

I wake up next to Gale in our room. I turn my head and see him awake looking at me lovingly. I smile as he says "hey." "hi" I respond. He leans in and pecks my lips before streching out and standing up. I follow him into to the kitchen and see the gang sitting there eating breakfast. I sit and enjoy our roomservice.

Johanna POV

After Gloss and I woke up, we walked out and ordered Room Service. Room Service brought a delicous deluxe breakfast that was made up of Toast, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles, and Juice or Milk. All at a time, the guys came out of their room and settled down to eat breakfast.

Katniss POV

Peeta woke me up this morning saying to get up for breakfast. I woke up, changed and walked out of the room after Peeta. We ate breakfast then all sat down in living room deciding what to do today. "How about we hit the Beach?" Suggests Madge. " Later"We all reply. " How about we go clubbing?" Suggests Clove. "Sure." They all reply except Me and Peeta. " We'll stay here". Peeta and I watch TV until we turn it off and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Guys im Soooo Sorry That I haven't Updated much but I really dont know what else to write. So if anybody has Ideas, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Well I guess, Enjoy!

Johanna POV

Gloss and I wake up earlier than the rest of the gang so we order roomservice. I decide after everyone except Peeta and Katniss wakes up,that its time they get woken up. So we all run and grab our water guns and go to the beach to fill them up. After we check if the coast is clear, we slowly tip-toe to their room and poistion our selves so we surround their bed.

Peeta POV

I wake up to the feeling of water being shot at me and Katniss' screams. I open my eyes to see the gang standing there with waterguns and rolling around in laughter. Next thing I know, Katniss is attacking Jo screaming " NOT FUNNY JO!". They stop fighting and all walk out of the room. Katniss turns to me and says,"I'm gonna go take a shower." "Want me to join you?" I ask jokingly. She scowls at me while I bust out laughing and says,"No,thank you." I play along as I say" Oh come on, you know you do." She looks at me before laughing while heading into the bathroom saying "You wish!". I get up, change and walk out the room to the living room while Katniss finishes showering. "Where's Lover girl?" Clove asks. "Showering." I reply plainly. We all eat breakfast and go outside once Katniss finishes changing. "What are we going to do today?" Asks a bored Madge. "Me and Glimmer are hitting the spa." Says Clove." Annie, Gale, Madge, Jo,Gloss and I are heading to the beach." Says Finnick. "Ok then Peeta, I guess your mine." Katniss says looking at me while smiling. We all head off to our destinations after.

Hey Guys, this is just a little something while i come up with a new and better chapter. And also I put Other POVs in here for those of you who asked for it. Also thank you to those who review,favorite,follow or just simply read this story. Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am! Well,until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: K guys, this is the scene where it shows what Katniss means when she says to Peeta 'Guess you're all mine!'. Enjoy, also im looking for a beta because I want others opinions and a reviewer gave me the idea, so if your intrested PM me please! Thanks!**

Katniss POV

I grab Peeta and drag him to the hotel. When we arrive in the suite, I tell him" Go get changed into something fresh."He walks into the closet and pulls out his tan shorts and breezy t-shirt. He walks into the bathroom and channges while i go into the closet, pull out some jean short-shorts and a loose shirt and change in there. " Kat, you ready babe?" Peeta asks me from outside the door. " Yea, coming." I reply as I open the door. He pecks my lips before asking"where we going?". "Out to a Private beach section i reserved." i replied. After that, we walk to a dock and get in a boat that takes us to the private island part that I rented.

Peeta POV

We get off the small boat and walk to the shore. Katniss goes and lays down at small cabana by the water. I follow her and lay down next to her in the small makeshift bed that was in there. We just lay there watching the sunset and making small talk. After a while, I look at Katniss and say" I love you,Kat." "I love you too." After that, I kiss her passionetly. It turns out into a full out heavy make-out session and before we know what is happening, clothes are shed and love is proven.

"Oh Peeta, that was amazing!" Katniss says to me after we finished our earlier event." I know right. We've never gone this far,Kat." I answer a little worried. " Well if we love each other, it was perfectly fine, dont you think?" "Yea, definetly, I just dont want you to have regrets." I answer her. "Oh Peeta, trust me when i say i have no regrets at all." she responds. "that is exactly why I love you." I say and kiss her after. When we pull back she says " Lets take a nap. We can stay here since I rented it for the night." " K, night love." I reply. " Night Love" She replied and then we fell asleep.

**Well guys, I know it is super short but I just wanted to update for you guys! And I really dont know how to write lemons so I didnt. Well I will update sooner,but would you guys like me to write a chapter telling you what the others did? If so, let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new POV, Finnick's! I hope you enjoy this because I am so happy that people can see my imagination. Thank you once again for reading,reviewing,or adding to fav./follows.**

Finnick's POV

After we saw Katniss and Peeta leave in one direction,and the girls in another, the rest of us all ran to the beach. Annie and I made it to the shore first with Jo,Gloss,Gale,and Madge after. After we swim for a while Annie,Madge,and Jo decided to go lay down at the beach chairs."Hey guys,come here!"shouted Gale."what?" I asked once we made our way to where Gale was standing." You guys wana wet the girls?" Asked Gale while smiling evily."Sure,you in Finn?" Asked gloss."sure,but you guys know were gonna get our ass kicked,right?" I replied. "Its worth it,now finnick you go after annie,gloss after jo,and me after madge. Gotta it?" said Gale."K"Gloss and I replied as we walked towards the shore. When we were near,we ran out of the water and got the girls and then ran back into the ocean."Ahh!Stupid Boys, your dead!"screached Jo as Gloss threw her completely into the water. Oh oh...

~~1 hour later~~~

Johanna's POV

When we got tired we headed towards the hotel. We walked in to not find a trace of Kat and Peeta."So,where are the star-crossed lovers?" Clove asked as we walked into the living room. "We have no damn idea,even though i bet you that they are probably sucking their faces at the moment."I replied plainly. "Ok,well lets go to bed."Whined Annie who was sleepy."Well good night guys." Finnick said as he carried annie bride style into their room. "Well see you guys later." I replied as everyone walked into their room. I changed and fell asleep next to Gloss.

**Hey guys, I just felt like I should atleast update for you anxious readers because I know how you feel when you are waiting for a story to be updated. Anyways, stay tuned in to see the teasing Peeta and Katniss are gonna get in the morning! Also, if you have ideas like for stuff that you want the gang to do,please feel free to PM me or send it on a review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for your advice,it means alot. Thanks to JBird,Chocalate-Chip-Cookie Monster, 15 and all my other reviewers,readers and those who added Summer Vacation to their favorites/follows,it means alot because I do not have all my family's support on writing and this is proving them wrong. So Enjoy this small part!**

Katniss POV

I wake up to find Peeta and I tangled up in the bedsheets and our clothes thrown all over the place. I look at the clock and see it is 10am. I hurry to change,make breakfast and go to wake Peeta."Peeta,wake up." I say softly. "Mmmm"He groans in reply. "Come on Peeta,we gotta go back to the hotel and I forgot to call the guys." I reply worriedly. "Fine,Im up" He replys grumpily. "K well come on,lets go eat breakfast." I tell him while he stands and puts his clothes eat breakfast and grab our stuff before going out,turning in our key and boarding the boat that is directed towards our hotel. "Thanks for a amazing night." Peeta tells me while smiling softly at me. I smile in return and wrap my arms around him torso."I love you peeta." I tell him. "I love you too,kat." He replys as the boat comes to a stop. we grab our stuff and get off the boat and start walking in the direction of the hotel. when we enter, Gale comes over to us asking in fake anger "Can i ask were you two were?". "Kat rented this awesome cabana on this island."Peeta answers for me. "Oh,that sounds like fun. So,do you have fun?" Asks Johanna in a suggestive way. "Oh shut up Jo,like you are soo inoccent!" I tell her.

**And CUT! I know this isnt much but i ran out of ideas so if you have any please tell me otherwise this story will end with everyone married and then its gonna be complete with only 10 chapters. and sorry for the kinda cliff-hanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss Pov

After we the gang stopped teasing Peeta and I, we went out to the beach. The girls and I went and laid down in the sand while the guys went into the water. After about 30 minutes, Peeta and Finnick came over and asked if we wanted to come in. Annie,Jo, and I got up and walked with the boys. "Hey Kat?" Peeta asked as he grabbed my hand. "Yea?" I replied. "I love you. You know that right?" He says. "Of course i know that baby." I say. "Ok then i got to ask you a question." He gets down on one knee... Oh my.. Is he going to.."Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He says. "Yes! Peeta I will be your wife!" I scream with joy as tears of happiness run down my cheeks. Peeta pulls out a ring that is simple but beautiful and puts it on my ring finger. "Oh Peeta, this ring is beautiful!" I say as i stare at the ring in awe. "Just like you,Kat." He says which makes me blush. We walk near the shore until the gang comes over to join us and congratulate us too. We all walk to the hotel after that and i fall asleep in my soon-to-be husband's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Clove POV  
I woke up this morning in Cato's arms. I just love him so much. He woke up a few minutes after I got up and took a shower. When i walked into the room, he was getting up out of bed. "Hey clover." He said to me. "Hey Babe." I replied. "Can you order breakfast for me please?" He asks as he gathered his things to take a shower. "Sure,enjoy your shower!" I said. He drops his things and comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist while saying"I would enjoy it more if you would have joined me." I laugh and slap his arm playfully as i reply "In your dreams! Go take a shower!" He smiles and walks off after slapping my butt. "Cato!" I scream. Gosh, that man

Katniss POV

I lay in our bed as Peeta hugs my waist while staring at me. I look at my ring finger on my hand and see my precious engagement ring. " It looks perfect on you." Peeta says as he looks at the ring. "Yea it feels right too." I reply. "I love you Kat." Peeta says. "I love you too,Peeta." I reply before leaning in for a peck. "Come on lets get ready so we can go to the beach for a while."Peeta says as he starts getting up. "Okay babe." I reply. We get dressed into our bathing suits and walk out holding hands into the living room. "Hey Jo, were going to the beach. Wana come?" I ask as I see Jo sitting watching TV. "Nah. I cant stand to look at you guys being all lovey-dovey." She replies. "Suit yourself'"Peeta says before lifting me onto his shoulder walking to the door. "Peeta! Put me down!" I scream at him. Oh gosh... Help me.

AN: sorry for not updating and im running out of ideas. Oh also i put a poll on my page about this story so please vote. You dont even have to review but please just vote on my poll! Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss POV  
Peeta carries me all the way down the elevator to the doors and out to the beach. "Can you put me down now?" I ask annoyed. He puts me down before grabbing my waist and pulling my lips towards his.  
I moan as i move my lips against his. Oh i can kiss him all day long! We finally pull away when we need our breath. "I love you,Kat." He whispers to me sweetly. "I love you too, Peeta." I whisper back to him. We walk near the shore watching the sun rise fully into the sky. Peeta puts his arm around my waist and huggs me closer to his side. " Peeta, when should we have the wedding?" I ask him thinking of our wedding day. "How about September 12th?" He suggest. "Why the twelfth?" I ask curiosly."Because that was the day we met." He says seriously. "Oh, baby. Im sorry i forgot! How could I?! I say mad at myself. "Baby, its okay. It was a long time ago." He says reassuringly. I sigh and hug my self closer to his side. "Its so beautiful." I sigh looking at the sun. "Yea." He replies. We walk for a while more then go back to the hotel.

Annie POV  
Finnick wakes me up by kissing me awake. I grab his back and pull him towards me as he kisses me passionately. He moans and lays down on his back, still no breaking our kiss. He then pulls me up on top of him and pulls away to catch his breath. " Morning." He says while grinning his special grin thats just for me. I laugh and say a quick 'morning' before rolling off of him, and accidentally off the bed , with a loud tump. I groan as i lay on the cold floor. Finnick laughs and gets to his feet and helps me up. He then lays me down in bed and fixes me to where im in a sitting position. Then he goes to the bedside table and grabs the tray that holds eggs, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. "Thanks Finn! Im starving!" I say to him as i take a bite. He laughs and feeds me in quiet. I finish quickly and Finn removes the tray and scoots in the bed with me. Ahh, a stay in bed kind of day. Relaxing time.

AN: I am sooo sooo sooo sorry! I had been busy with all my state tests. And i just got time to finish this chapter! I am not sure when the next update will be because i have more state tests left plus after that i am going on a two week vacation to California! So i will probably update during my vacation. Again, i know i have no excuse and please forgive me!


End file.
